


Derek's Suffering

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broody Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Derek, POV Outsider, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: "Just fuck already,” Derek had told them one afternoon after Peter and Stiles once again managed to stink up the loft with the smell of their unresolved sexual tension. Derek though he was doing all three of them a favor by saying it out loud. They'd get to fuck and he'd get some peace and quiet.Later he would think back to this moment and see it as one of his biggest regrets.





	Derek's Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/gifts).



“Just fuck already,” Derek had told them one afternoon after Peter and Stiles once again managed to stink up the loft with the smell of their unresolved sexual tension. Derek though he was doing all three of them a favor by saying it out loud. They'd get to fuck and he'd get some peace and quiet.

Later he would think back to this moment and see it as one of his biggest regrets.

Of course they didn't get right to the fucking. Oh no, that would've been too easy and way too nice of them. Peter and Stiles weren't that type of nice. They were the kind of nice that would help get your life back on track while throwing sarcastic comments at you every few steps. They were the kind of nice that would kill the vampire trying to eat your face without questioning why you were in an underground bar in the first place. 

They were nice but they weren't _nice_ \- especially not if they could watch Derek squirm. And, idiot that he was, he showed them exactly how annoyed he was with their unresolved sexual tension. So in typical Peter and Stiles fashion they proceeded to stink his place up even more. Not only that, but they started _dating_ and with dating came _scenting_ and with scenting came _touching_ and with touching came even more arousal.

It got to the point where Derek sometimes left the loft as soon as they started rubbing against one another, the sound of their giggling in his ears as he stormed down the stairs. Though, he always got home an hour later to an aired out loft and freshly cooked polish food so he couldn't find it in himself to mind that much.

He couldn't even find it in himself to mind that Stiles dating his uncle meant that he had unofficially been adopted into the Stilinski family. Really, it came with nice food, a clearer record and a fellow suffering person in the form of John Stilinski. It also came with the privilege of knowing Stiles' real name and hearing embarrassing childhood stories that made Stiles' bury his face in his arms. Sure, he would never be able to tell them to another soul and live, but it was nice to just sit down and talk about the happier parts of their pasts. Fond memories of the people they lost without thinking about why they were no longer with them.

Then of course the time came where they actually started fucking and which was what really drove regret deep into his heart.

The first few weeks after they were missing for the weekend doing things to each other he didn't want to know about were by far the worst. The claiming period in which a werewolf and their chosen mate would try to make up for the lack of deeply ingrained mixed scent that came with time with as much sex as both could manage or wanted. Peter and Stiles being Peter and Stiles wanted it many _many_ times. Sometimes speed walking out of his loft after a meeting so they could be alone again.

Their combined smell alone told him a thousand things too many about their sex life. They knew it annoyed him, but they still hung around whenever Stiles was too worn out and Peter needed a motivator to behave himself. Hell, he guessed that over half of the reason why they did it was because they knew _exactly_ how much it annoyed him. Sarcastic assholes.

The thing that annoyed him the most however, was the fact that he couldn't truly hate them for it. Sure, he hated the fact that he had to air out his loft everyday after they left and that he ate a whole tub of ice cream every other day to sink into a state of apathy. But he couldn't hate the fact that both of them finally found someone to hate the world with.

It was the best thing to happen to either of them in a long time. Derek himself felt so much at home whenever the smell of pure happiness and contentment drafted from them. Or whenever he caught them staring at each other with so much love in a way that reminded him of how his parents used to look at each other when they got a few moments for themselves. It so easily filled the hole in his heart with happiness.

But Derek _could_ hate them for having a Vegas shotgun wedding with _his_ money (since he gave Peter's away) and for them to try and force him to call Stiles 'aunt' (something they both insisted to introduce Stiles as when meeting new people). It made him feel like he was a little kid getting embarrassed by his parents all over again. He had standards goddammit.


End file.
